


Cats' stories

by xehzee



Category: Original Work, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Bad English, Cats, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Poetry, Random & Short, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Kitty Collector drabbles following the in-game "Word of the Day".Also "Random stories about cats".





	1. January

I wonder what a name is. She calls them all differently. Different words, different feelings. Some are sort of funny. Some of them are not.

I wonder what her name is. Her phone buzzes but I can’t hear the other end. People don’t usually come see her, and she’s out most of the day, so I don’t spend much time with her.

I wonder what my name is. She always looks at me with a gleam in her eyes and although I can’t understand her words, I like the way that word sounds: January.

I wonder what does it means…


	2. Sunrise

The night has finally come. Dark and full of mysteries. What will I find today?

Oh, that’s no good. Doesn’t matter much, just…keep quiet?

Huh? It’s a secret, I can’t tell. But if you want to follow me I will not stop you. Some company is welcomed. Most days.

At the end, the night was too short, the world too vast. The sunrise comes out no matter what. And I can’t be around loitering about here. But tonight there’ll be another chance. Hurry, lest the sun catches us!

Oh. It’s fine. Either way, I had fun with you. See ya!


	3. Blessings

Little I do know about nothing.

I don’t know why the breeze is cold some days and hot some others.

I don’t know why the stars are tiny. Or why they all collide and make a big one while is blue.

I don’t know why this fabric’s cozy, nor why is this box so warm.

I don’t know why I come back here even though I’m not hungry.

I don’t know why this door is always open.

I don’t know why I miss when they’re not here.

But if there’s something I know, it’s that I will always come back.


	4. Greetings

He is at home today, drinking from an almost empty glass.

He is wearing his usual intimidating mask.

He is scary looking and sometimes is mean. Not to me…sometimes.

He sits on the porch and stares at nothing in particular.

He waits and waits and waits.

He is always alone. Except for my company.

He musters a smile whenever I approach.

He speaks to me as I sit on his lap.

He is kind. Deep inside. I would know.

He feeds me and turns around and sits once more.

He waves goodbye.

He is kind. Don’t hide behind a frown.


	5. Wealth

I feel a wealth of happiness when I eat. Food is yummy, so so yummy, I wish it would never end!

Finally, the plate is empty and I’m full. That’s how it should be.

Now, get ready for the best part.

 

Which comes after I lean down and sleep. Soundly as a bird on a cold morning.

 

But before that happens, I turn my head around and see the other cats.

 

Who has the time to clean themselves? I’ll close my eyes and ignore them good, then I’ll rest some more.

And when I eat once more, I’ll be happy.


	6. Prosperous

Walking down the road on a prosperous neighborhood. Its paws are cold even though the grass is abundant. Perhaps due to it being a little damp. Nevertheless, I can put up with it. For a while.

A little more than a hundred steps. Or two hundred steps, maybe. Gee, where might that place be?

Closer and closer, its paws don’t hit the ground anymore. Oh, when did I start running?

The sweet smell reach its nose. Hopefully the others will save something. I made it in time!

They stare with mouths aghast. What, have you never seen a cat eat?


	7. Enliven

The hundred lights are all colorful and bright. They envelop the dusty tree in this lonely room. For how long will it be there? Not that it matter much. Or at all. The colors are nice and wide in range. The spheres reflect the lights in a dazzling dance. How much longer? What kind of custom is this? Is it chosen by who? The seasons? With rain, with cold. With thunder, with snow. With heat, whit you. So long as it gives good vibes, it shall remain. Be sure to get rid of it when it stops feeling nice, yeah?


	8. Hopeful

I rather like this sound. It’s gentle. The person playing is gentle as well.

Are not kind people the ones who have it worst?

Yet, they play and play.

Oops, that was a mistake. I heard it clearly.

They look funny when they hunch.

…

Why did it stop?

Play again.

I don’t think they can listen to me.

What to do? Maybe if I ask nicely…

“Can you play again?”

They noticed me. Wait, that’s what I wanted!

I flick my tail side to side.

“Please, don’t stop playing!”

They will not understand me…

It worked!

Bliss.

“Thank you.”


	9. Sanguine

Cat jumps off the fence with sanguine freedom. What might await her on the other side? It’s the time for her to find out.

A good omen. A bad feeling.

As long as she runs and runs, she might never find out.

But it’s the thrill of the journey that drives her, far and away.

She will not be stopped. There’s no destination in a road without signs.

If she stops, she’ll regret it. If she doesn’t, she might come to accept: No such thing as perfection.

What does it matter? At the end, it’s her journey. And hers alone.


	10. Peaceful

It’s quiet outside.

Too quiet, dare I say.

Is the sun out already?

Probably not.

Taking a stroll around shouldn’t be too bad.

The road leads the way.

Fifteen minutes go by.

Emptiness fills the streets.

I walk with ease.

I can go wherever I want to.

The sun finally comes out.

The road shies away.

People fills the emptiness.

Some of them wave "hello".

I wave back.

I should return.

There is some morning dew.

My hair is wet.

Suddenly, the air brews cold.

Go back, go back, go back.

Once I’m dry…

…to start the day we go.


	11. Vigor

The ball requires certain type of strength. Just bouncing it on the floor is useless. Let’s follow this “how to play” handy guide.

First: you gotta claw it and make sure it doesn’t pop. More often than not they do that.

Second: bite and wait it doesn’t pop.

Third: kick and hope it doesn’t pop.

Fourth: claw, bite and kick. If it didn’t explode before it’s unlikely it will after this point.

Fifth: follow if it tries to escape.

Sixth: repeat. And don’t be a pussy, don’t run away if it explodes!

Lemme show you how it’s done.

 

 

 

 

 

 

F—!


	12. Rising

That was, up until then, the highest tower he ever climbed. Sure, he had seen greater ones on his adventures, if only on passing. He knew he wasn’t experienced enough to go on such an advanced trials yet. Then again, there’s always the first time for everything. Although, considering the risks, it could be the last as well. Not if he was successful on his errand, of course. With a determined look, he took a steady step forward. There’s no turning back now, is it? _Success_. With only one word moving him forward, he began his rising to the top.


	13. Toasty

A fine blanket of snow covers the grass. It will surely melt after the early hours of morning.

An icy wind crashes against the window pane, it’s eerily sound squeezing through its cracks.

The poodles of water outside are frozen. The birds are not singing their usual tunes. And even then, it is great.

Because they are together, wrapped bodies under the warmth of a fluffy cover.

_The sun will come out anytime now. Until then, we got each other._

_And after then, we got each other._

A stifled yawn, and a loopy smile. It’s only natural to smile back.


	14. Garnet

Gleaming with the sun rays

On the wall before me

Follow the light or let it escape

Run after its glow or ignore it whole

Of colors and sounds

On the shore there’s lots

Why their reflection won’t compare to yours?

From a far, distant space

In the dark setting aflame

To end up only here

I made up my mind

I will follow you to the end

Run, run for you

Until I can catch that light

Gleaming on the sunset streams

Or until you’re safely guarded

On that warm box upstairs

Where they keep you close to heart


	15. Concord

The cushion was big enough for two bodies, or three, heck, even four if they weren’t too greedy about the space. But that fact wasn’t of interest for this two kittens.

“It’s crammed. Move it.”

“No, I like it here. You move.”

“I got here first. I have rights.”

“Don’t care.”

“Well, you will care!” said the calico as it scrambled until its body was practically on top of the other. “See? How you like that?”

The smaller kitten not only did not move an inch, but also it looked rather comfy.

“’s fine.”

“You will like it, alright—huh?”


	16. Skiing

The television is often a bore. People speaking nonsense about whatever comes to their silly minds.

I do not find it entertaining. Usually.

Only once a year, something catches my eye.

A tiny person, moving afar.

They’re falling? No.

They’re sliding.

To their right. To their left.

I follow every move and get closer and closer. The goal is just a few centimeters away and…

What?! Just a preview? Boring!

Ooh, I see. For a whole month I will see them slide.

There are surely some skiing on the winter Olympics.

How can I be sure? I’m just a sport-fanatic-cat.


	17. Peacoat

Today is the _day_.

I’ll get to dress all fancy and good.

Maybe I can even talk to that pretty girl without feeling like…yeah.

“You look so great!”

“Oh no, no, it is you who looks great.”

Haha, I can imagine it.

That is, if I don’t go on and say something awkward.

Well, I’ll worry about that _later_.

Now, where was I?

Suit? Check.

Tie? Check.

Socks! Where do I put them? Oh, I’m holding them.

Last is THE coat.

Snowball, have you seen my–WHAT THE HELL?

Get up! You’re gonna–

There’re hairs all over it!

NoO!


	18. Snowdrop

The day starts anew, from the cold days only a lingering feel remains. As she makes her way home, she finds herself dazing out the road at a garden nearby. The beautiful flowers in sight are something she remembers clearly. “They are the same as back home”. On unsteady feet, she runs up to them, careful of not stepping over the flowers. “Yes, this pure white…I recall now.” The sky above meets her gaze, a soft breeze swaying her black fur. “If…” she stops herself. With her mind set, she walks away once more, ready to begin a journey.


	19. Toboggan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1

For the small size he has, he sure is brave. Or tries to be, at least. In his imaginary adventures he’s always the hero. Today it’ll be no different. To reach the Dark Castle he’ll have to pass through an unmerciful storm. Thunders and snow, and the shrieking of the monster guarding the tower. Though the odds are against him, he’ll come out victorious. But first, he needs transporting. The nearest town might have something for him. Horses, a car, even a helicopter will do. Upon entering the tavern, he is greeted by a child. “Let’s ride this!” he says.


	20. Exuberant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2

As expected, the tower is filled with a myriad enemies. Since he is small and the ogres are so big, he can get through their legs without a problem. _This is so easy, it’s embarrassing_ , he thinks with a huff, even so he continues. It’d be countless times more embarrassing to fight them ‘til night and missing the chance of “saving the day”. He stops in his tracks and blinks. _That’s…_ he shakes his head, clearing his mind from those thoughts. A couple more steps and he finds himself in a big room, filled with exuberant objects and something else…


	21. Gastronomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3

In the end, there wasn’t a princess to save, or a monster to slay. Only a test of might to prove himself. The cries of the wind stops and the snow melts miraculously. And in front of him is the greatest banquet he’d ever seen. Even the ogres welcome him, saving him a seat near the cozy chimney. The child, his newest friend, is there too. “Congratulations, you passed!”

The reverie ends there. When Owner calls out to him, he runs to sit on its lap. “You won’t believe the adventure I had today! It all started with a tower…”


	22. Crocus

On the desk there was a small frame.

Since the day I was brought here, it stands empty.

I never gave it much importance.

It didn’t belong to me. If it shall stay empty, I don’t care either way.

 

On the desk rests a broken frame.

I am not sure what happened.

One day I went out and when I got back it was that way.

The tiny pieces reflected the light.

 

On the desk, a frame stood tall.

Not a new one, this was “fixed”.

And in its center, now an image.

An immense flower field, looking at me.


	23. Gathering

She loves this place. Free food and warm blankets, what’s there to dislike?

He doesn’t really care. The food tastes bland, but there are toys all over.

It comes to rest. Sometimes people can be draining.

They always come together. Seeing them by themselves is a rare sight.

He hides from view, but his presence it’s noticeable.

A gift without a name. We find treasures in different places.

Whether is cold or hot, whether it rains or snow, whether you’re there or not.

This place is precious to them. This place is precious to you and me.

Take a break.


	24. Inspiring

The warm sunrays of late morning sun swim across the quiet room. A melodic voice fills the cracks of quietness with astounding sentiment. Not only it is soothing, it is inspiring. The lyrics don’t mean much. It is a language I do not understand. As far as I know, it doesn’t even exist. And somehow I understand it perfectly. Or the meaning depends on my mood. Sometimes it’s sad. Sometimes it’s hopeful. But that’s all it takes to get me on the move. Where am I going today? I can’t be sure. But wherever it is, I sure am ready.


	25. Pelage

Whether rain or snow, or wind and dust, it doesn’t matter. I have protection against the elements. Or I’d say more confidently if it weren’t because, as of now, I’m suffering. Because it’s way too hot for an autumn morning, I’m melting. Just as I was getting used to the cold breeze, lovely cold, so cool and good. Instead, we got this annoying and disgusting heat. Gosh, if only there was something to appease my frustration. Drinking water isn’t enough. Staying in the shade doesn’t help. Gee, just stop mocking me. Don’t you know I’m not fit for this weather?


	26. Lacquer

In older times, people used to wear this strange hair-dos, their hair standing in some weird angles, more often than not they startled me. I know because I saw them on TV. And then, they’d dance and sing or fight… It was creepy. Something better left forgotten. That’s what I thought. I wish I could say it out loud to him right now. I hope he’s only doing it for a party or something. I swear, if I see him wearing that around the house, I’ll jump and scratch at his face before I tear that thing apart in pieces.


	27. Jolly

The reunion is always jolly. The cats follow their toys with glee, jumping over the other on funny yet graceful movements. The plates are still full, enough to pry their attention to this yard.

Photo edition was a hobby. It started with some pretty flowers on this very same yard and soon evolved to something else: people in the park, some edifications, and more flowers. Soon, I was hired for events too. But here, in this place, I found myself. Furry animals with nowhere to go. Abandoned, they got to forget their territorial instincts to spend time along each other.


	28. Excited

It’s a feather. Only a feather. There’s no need to go after it.

But it is so tempting. It moves left to right. It is not that interesting.

Gee, don’t tease me. It is soft alright, stop it.

I’ll go to sleep.

 

 

Not again. Can I have five minutes?

Go play with the dog or something.

 

They sure are having fun. It’s only a toy, what’s the ruckus? A measly, boring, tempting, movable and agile toy…

Eh? My eyes aren’t bigger you dummy.

And I ain’t flicking my tail either!

Claws?

I changed my mind, get that thing over here.


	29. Gratified

Very little times do I feel something new.  
Sometimes is good. Some other times, not so.  
Today, I'll choose.  
From all the bad things, the good.  
And then, I'd be gratified of this hunger.  
Hunger for fun. For this never ending curiosity.  
Today I am satisfied  
If not from my desires, from my achievements.  
I said I will pursue this, and I did so, gladly  
And then, I rest, leaving my worries behind  
Until I find something else, that is  
Be sure that, when I do  
You'll feel this way too  
I'll try and make it worthwhile, you just wait.


	30. Muffler

The icy weather distracts him. He's not used to it, supposes he never will.  
But here he is, waiting for them as if the cold didn't bother him.  
They're late, for a Tuesday evening.  
What might keep them busy?  
A soft breeze clouds his thoughts.  
If he shivers is not 'cause of his nerves.  
What follows is a sneeze.  
Can they hurry now?  
Soon, he watches them running towards him.  
About time, the warmth inside is waiting.  
But they won't enter, choosing instead to cover him in something heavy.  
Even though uncomfortable, is filled with good intentions and...  
Welcome home.


	31. Hearth

As the last of charcoal loses it's fiery red colors, they sat around the hearth. Not needed anymore, surely the sun rays will do from now on.  
“Hey, why do you hide in there?”  
“Because it's fun?”  
“Glad the food is plated somewhere else.”  
“It's dangerous, get out.”  
“But–”  
“Out!”  
“Don't be so mean. All they need is some company, am I right?”  
“Not really, I'm just playing around he– Woah, what was that for?!”  
“Listen to your elders, and don't play in the hearth!”  
Dejected, it obeys them.   
The clouds open a path for the lonely star rising up.


End file.
